This invention relates to devices used with optical fibers to assist in inserting optical fiber ends into a mass of material to be irradiated through the fiber.
Therefore, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a hand-held device with improved ease of use to assist insertion of an optical fiber end into a volume of material to be irradiated.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a more precise method, utilizing such a device, of implanting an end of an optical fiber in such a volume of material.